The present invention relates to transformers, especially for powering cathode ray tubes.
Conventionally, a transformer comprises at least one primary winding mounted on a first support and at least one secondary winding mounted on a second support.
A known manner of constructing a high-voltage transformer consists in providing partial secondary windings linked in series by way of diodes. Conductive wires of general direction parallel to the axis of the windings connect the partial secondary windings to the diodes, to the electrical connection terminals or to any other electrical unit.
These conductive wires are guided by indentations defined on a flange of the second support. It is generally considered necessary to provide a sufficient distance between two indentations to avoid the creation of electric arcs.
The invention seeks to reduce the dimensions of the transformer and consequently the distance between two indentations, without risking the creation of electric arcs.
To realize such a goal, the invention proposes to separate the indentations by a recess filled with 35 insulating material.
Through the presence of the recess filled with insulating material, the two conductive wires are insulated even at the level of the guiding indentations; thus no discharge will occur along the circumference of the second support.
The invention is of particular interest when the second support is situated inside the first support, as described in patent application WO 99/03118.
In order to further reduce the dimensions of the transformer, the invention proposes a preferred solution, wherein the first support is a substantially constant first distance from the second support over a first part of its periphery and a distance greater than the first distance over a second part of its periphery, and wherein the conductive wires are placed in line with the second part.
According to other advantageous features,
at least one diode is received between the second support and a partial secondary winding;
a magnetic circuit forms a window traversed by the first support and the second support at the level of the said first part;
the assembly of electrical units is situated outside the magnetic circuit;
a first duct for receiving a first cable carries at least one clip for retaining a second cable associated with a second duct;
the first support and the second support are received in a vessel filled with said insulating material;
said insulating material is a resin;
the transformer is used for powering a cathode ray tube.